


Valentine's Day

by callithemuse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Remus is Confused, Valentine's Day!, sirius is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callithemuse/pseuds/callithemuse
Summary: Remus has never really liked Valentine's Day, until February 13th, at 9:37 am
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 11





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I hope you enjoy this bit of fluff for valentine's!

Remus had never liked Valentine’s Day in school. It was just so…irritating. From the awful serenading, to the flowers, to the awful tasting chocolate. And Remus liked chocolate! But not when it was filled with orange cream, or some strawberry flavoring.   
However, his feelings had slowly lessened into a feeling of indifference. He didn’t mind the holiday now. It was just a little over the top at times. Well, he had been indifferent until February 13, 2021 at precisely 9:37 am. What happened, you may wonder? Because that was when one Sirius Orion Black asked him to be his valentine.   
“Hey Rem, I have a question!”   
He looked up from his journal, to see Sirius hanging onto the door frame and leaning inside. “Yes, Pads?” something about his smile felt worrying.   
“Will you,” he paused and stepped inside fully, “Be my valentine?”  
“What?”   
Sirius’ smile didn’t falter. “I asked if you would be my valentine.” he glanced away. “I mean, you don’t have to say yes.”   
“Hey, Padfoot?”  
“Yeah?”  
Remus grinned at him. “I’d love to be your valentine.” Sirius beamed and rushed forward, pulling him into a tight hug. He yelped, but laughed anyway, wrapping his arms around him.   
“I, uh, forgot to get flowers,” Sirius mumbled into his shoulder. “And I would’ve gotten chocolate, but you always wrinkle your nose at it, and give it to someone else, and if you want it, I can go get some-” Remus kissed the top of his head.   
“S’alright Pads. I don’t like the chocolate, and the roses won’t last a week.”   
He felt his answering smile against his shoulder, and tightened his hold.   
“Moony?”  
“Yes?”  
“Thank you.”   
“You’re welcome.”  
Maybe, juuuust maybe, Valentine’s Day was better than he thought it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please leave a kudos/comment if you liked it! Oh, and come say hi on tumblr


End file.
